


The Death of a Dream

by TheUnknownJohnSmith



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownJohnSmith/pseuds/TheUnknownJohnSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All dreams must die, some will die more violently than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of a Dream

Excerpt taken from the Daily Bugle on September 27th.  
  
 _What does Captain America mean to the people?  
  
"Nothing. He's a washed up hero."  
-Tony Gonzaz 24 year old coffee shop owner  
  
"A hero who at one point was the spirit of America. Now he lead revolutions at not even the tenth of his former nobility."  
-The New York Times  
  
"Everything."  
-Tommy Watkins 7 year old cancer patient.  
  
"He's just as bad as them mutant folk. Gah, the horror of those freaks."  
-Bernard Sway 34 year old banker  
  
"Is Captain America even a superhero anymore?"  
-Cody Skrim 15 year old sophomore at New York High  
  
"The question is not what does Captain America mean to the people. It is what doesn't he mean to the people? To which I say anything actually involving the welfare of the common person."  
-Oscar Van Weldeir 89 year old chemist. _  
  
**********  
  
Ashes fall around Captain America. The fight is over, the city is saved. Captain America lays on the ground, he lays in a pool of blood that grows bigger with every second. A sharp piece of metal he hadn't been able to block with his shield had slipped into his heart.  
  
Even despite this grievous injury Cap had still run up to fight Doctor Doom in Grand Central Station. The last villain in the brigade of evil doers who had committed themselves to killing the heroes. Captain America smiles as his vision fades to black. The final time he will save his country. Not a better way to do it. His eyes close for the last time.  
  
Rubble is thrown aside. Out of it comes a giant green monster. The Hulk. Hulk runs over to where the fight should be.  
  
"HULK SMASH!" he yells as he jumps through the only window that had not been smashed. He looks around for something to hit. He sees Captain America lying against a piece of rubble. His shield covering his body like it has done a score of times prior. He looks like he is sleeping.  
  
Hulk storms over and roars to wake him up. Captain America does not budge. He continues to lie there, unmoving, unwaking.  
  
Hulk moves the shield to see the giant piece of scrap stuck in him. Now he notices the blood. His leader, his comrade, his friend, is no more.  
  
Hulk does not feel calm, but his rage is no more. He is sad. It keeps him emotional enough to remain as the Hulk. Pulling the piece of metal out of his friend and picking him up. Cap looks so small in his hands.  
  
Hulk walks out of Grand Central Station. Opens the door gently so not to disturb his friend and walks into the destroyed street. He stands in the light, thinking at any minute Cap will wake up.  
  
A boom of thunder followed by a bolt of lighting striking the ground make the opening for Thor and Iron Man.  
  
"Hey Steve lets go. Town to rebuild and such, chop chop." Iron Man tells Cap, not realizing the terrible news.  
  
"Why Hulk, are thou crying?" Thor asks as he walks up to Hulk. "For whatever could tame the beast must surely be bad news. But for now we must get Steven back into a gaming mood."  
  
Iron Man puts the pieces together as his tone turns solemn. "Thor, I don't think that is a possibility."  
  
"For what reason?"  
  
"Because Captain America is no more."  
  
**********  
  
 _"My fellow Americans I regret to bring to you the news that long time hero Captain America has been killed in action while fighting the super villain insurrection. The nation mourns today as a piece of her spirit died alongside this man. A question similar to one asked after the 9/11 tragedy. Where were you when Captain America fell on September 28th?_  
  
Responses from Facebook  
  
 _I was hiding from those freaks. Them X-Men."_  
-Jimmy Elcove  
  
 _I watched in horror as Captain America fought his way through Doctor Octopus, Red Skull, and scores of other villains and finally as he went to die as he tackled Doctor Doom into Grand Central Station. I watched the nations greatest hero die at the hand of the villains we justify by spewing such hate into the faces of the people who risk their lives daily to save us with no rewards or even a simple thank you. What kind of human being loves their villains and despises their heroes?_  
-Carrie Kelly  
  
 _I was in one of the schools that Hulk crashed into! Totally radical dude! RIP Cap!_  
-Stevan Reeves  
  
 _I was showing my children the dangers of these heroes. This just proves it further._  
-Linda Ross  
  
 _I was at work. Bye Captain America. Thank you for everything that you ever did for us! And thank you from my little bro!_  
-Jimmy Watkins  
  
********  
 _"This is Andrea Rice from Channel 4 news. We are here at Arlington National Cemetery witnessing the funeral for Steve Rogers, also more commonly known as Captain America. We are on site with Tony Stark. Tony."  
  
"Andrea."  
  
"So what is going through your mind right now? How do you feel?"  
  
"How do I feel? What the hell do you people think I am feeling? I just lost one of my best friends. And guess what? No one in the world seems to give a damn! How do I feel? Go ask a General how he feels about losing fifty thousand soldiers in battle! That's how I feel! Get this camera out of my face!"  
  
"Mr. Stark plea..." _  
  
******  
  
 _September 26th_  
  
Captain America walks into the lobby of General Mercy Children's Hospital. Some of the sick brighten up when they see him, others sit with looks of hate and disgust. Captain America ignores them and walks up to the front desk.  
  
An ancient woman sits typing on a computer. Her wrinkled hands still have the energy and craftiness of youth as she continues to type lab reports. Minutes pass before she looks up and notices him.  
  
"Yes dearie?" she asks in a voice that croaks with the decay of age.  
  
"I'm here to visit Tommy Watkins." he tells her calmly.  
  
"For the Make A Wish Foundation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Room 237."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
Captain America walks to the elevator and pressed the second level button. The elevator dings and the doors begin to close. Captain puts his shield in the door to hold it for a young woman racing to the elevator.  
  
She thanks him breathlessly as the door closes. He smiles and they ride in silence, he bids her goodbye with a nod of his head.  
  
Captain America walks out into the middle of a white sterilized hall. He continues his journey to room 237. Knocking on the door and waiting for the door to open.  
  
The person who answers it is a middle aged woman. She has a look of hate on her eyes as she points him to where he can stand in the room.  
  
He walks to where he can stand and sees a young boy with a Captain America hat on his head and a smaller replica of his shield laying on his lap. The boy who was deathly ill looking lightens up at the sight of his hero. A doctor that stands next to the young boy scribbles something down and walks back over to talk to the mother.  
  
Captain America puts on the biggest smile he can.  
  
"Tommy Watkins, how's America's bravest trooper doing?" He asks with the cheeriest tone in his voice.  
  
"Awesome!" Tommy exclaims weakly, the months of chemotherapy battering away at his childhood innocence.  
  
The mother starts screaming at the doctor. The tests are not progressing as quickly or effectively as they'd like. The mother screams, berating the doctor. Tommy tries to speak up, only for his voice to be drown out with the screeches of a mother.  
  
"Ma'am." Captain America speaks, "your son wants to say something."  
  
The mother turns to Tommy, he has the biggest smile on his face.  
  
"It'll be fine mom. Once they finish giving me the super potion they gave Cap then I'll be all better. It'll be fine." he tells her.  
  
The room goes silent. For in that moment it is clear that this boy will be fine. For he told you so, and there is no choice but to believe him.  
  
Captain America stands and salutes the young trooper. Before sitting down next to him. The two talk for hours, until a nurse tells him it's time for him to leave.  
  
*****  
 _September 30th_  
  
Headline excerpts from various magazines and newspapers.  
  
 _Congress votes on new Mutant Rights Bill.  
-New York Times  
  
Spider-Man, an alright guy?  
-The Daily Bugle  
  
Reactions to Captain Americas passing. See page 42  
-People Magazine  
  
Captain America, the man, the legend.  
-Superhero Weekly  
  
Candlelight vigil held for America's fallen hero.  
-Time Magazine  
_  
  
********  
September 28th  
  
Captain America stands against a pillar. Bloody and beaten against Doctor Dooms's onslaught. He throws his shield but Doom electric blast sends it back to him. Cap charges forward, Doom flicks him onto a shard of metal that pierces his heart. Blood shoots from his wound.  
  
"Give up. Join me as a soldier in my army and I can save you. Why defend the people who despise you?" Doom asks as he floats close.  
  
Captain America pulls himself up. Barely able to stand, death unavoidable. Captain America wraps his arm around Doom and begins to choke him. Doom tries to pull him off.  
  
"Because, there are still good people out there. No matter what you say, no matter what you do, no matter if I die. I will never stop fighting to defend them." he tells him while choking Doom. Unsure of how he managed to get him into such an easy position.  
  
Doom throws Cap off of him and into a pillar. Cap stands back up, adrenaline coursing from his broken heart. He will die until Doom is defeated. He throws his shield and charges towards Doom.  
  
*******  
September 26th  
  
Iron Man waits for Captain America outside the hospital. There were monsters tearing apart New York and here Steve was talking to every sick kid in the hospital.  
  
Captain America comes out and looks at Iron Man. He shakes his head not wanting to start this now.  
  
"You know we need to talk. How can we operate as a team with you running off at every opportunity?" Iron Man berates him.  
  
"Maybe you should try it Tony. Not everyone has a problem with Red Skull or MODOC."  
  
"What are these people to you Steve? Most of them don't even like us, and we're the good guys."  
  
"Everything Tony. They're everything. I went to war to protect this country from Nazis. Now I am here to help them in any way I can."  
  
Iron Man sighs and looks off in the distance. He grabs Cap and they fly off, another day, another fight.  
  
*******  
September 28th  
  
Captain America swings his shield up ad it collides with Doom's face. Doom falls to the floor and Captain America begins to beat at him with all his fury. Punches stronger than tank shells bombard Dooms armor and body.  
  
Captain America continues his frenzied assault oh him until Doom quits twitching. He takes a step back, panting heavily as he knows his time is running short. Doom springs up and tackles him through a wall.  
  
Cap grunts as he does this, each hit racking his body with pain. Doom keeps going until they are in the middle of Grand Central station.  
  
Cap lays on the ground, he has to end this now. He looks around, there is a puddle of water full of loose cables. Cap stands back up, ready for one final assault.  
  
"What are you? How are you still alive?" Doom screeches.  
  
Cap smirks as he runs forward. "Made in the USA."  
  
Cap barrages Doom with punches. Doom can barely block them as he continues on. He punches him one last time before kicking him into the puddle of water.  
  
Electricity crackles and electrocutes Doom until he finishes jerking around and lays still.  
  
Cap falls against a piece of rubble. Looking up at the ash that falls from the roof.  
  
*******  
September 28th  
  
The city has been under siege for hours, every hero in New York has been hard pressed to keep the destruction and casualties to a minimum. Cap huddles with Iron Man and Ant Man.  
  
"Ant Man, take the lower east side and help Daredevil and Spider-Man. Iron Man patrol the city and support any heroes who need backup. I'll head north of here and help the heroes pinned down by Red Skull and his group. Go!" he tells before sprinting off.  
  
Cap rushes through the streets. Smacking a few drones made from who knows as he goes. Wasp, Cyclops, Black Widow and Beast were pinned down and they needed assistance.  
  
He sees them in the distance. Red Skull has Cyclops in the air and prepares to break his back. Wasp is barely able to dodge Doc Ocks tentacle arms, Beast and Black Widow jump and nearly are crushes by the Shockers wave blasts.  
  
Cap throws his shield and it smacks into Red Skulls stomach who groans in pain.  
  
Cap opens his mouth to yell the rallying cry. "Avengers Assemble!"  
  
The heroes reform and begin to fight as a team. Cap charges to take the Red Skull on. Letting Beast to handle Doc Ock and Cyclops to fight Shocker.  
  
Red Skull swipes furiously at Cap. Who dodges with relative ease. He kicks his stomach before bashing his shield into the side of Red Skulls face.  
  
Red Skull crumples to the ground. Cap turns around to help the other heroes before being tackled by some unforeseen enemy. He crashes through a window and the two land in Grand Central Station. He gets up quickly to see it is Doctor Doom.  
  
"I don't believe we met!" Cap yells as he chucks his shield.  
**********  
  
Excerpt taken from the Daily Bugle on September 30th  
  
 _What does Captain America mean to the people?  
  
"He was the living breathing spirit of America."  
-Joe Kubert  
  
"The best of us all."  
-Happy Grantson  
  
"He was my hero, he was my friend. He held standards of the heroes he expected us to be, and I am a better person for it."  
-Tony Stark  
  
"He was so cute. And so brave."  
-Angie Charleen  
  
"Everything."  
-Tommy Watkins  
  
********  
September 30th  
  
A tear rolls down young Tommy's cheek as he watches his hero being buried. He can't be dead but he is. He looks down at his shield and hugs it close.  
  
His mom and dad aren't there but the nice nurse is. She sits in a chair next to him, barely able to hold back tears as well. Tommy looks inside his shield and pulls the picture of him and Cap out.  
  
The nurse turns and hugs him and he hugs her. Many tears falling for their lost idol. Tommy looks at the picture over her shoulder and knows what he must do.  
  
He will become the next Captain America. He will bring hope back to the country. Though he does not know how they will react to him he does not care.  
  
He will make the dream live again._

 


End file.
